Haruhi get’s turned into a pumpkin?
by yamiyugi23
Summary: A specail Halloween fic, Tamaki finds Haruhi in the back room onlything is that she's not human anymore but a...pumpkin! ONE-SHOT AND COMPLETED!


**Discalimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club or Halloween or Nightmare before Christmas or anything that a multi billon company owns, just this weird idea and I just wrote this one shot for Halloween!**

**Happy Halloween everyone and here's my first Ouran High School Host Club fic for you to celebrate with! In this fic, ****Haruhi get's turned into a Pumpkin! This fic is based on a legend from where I live, if you have your face carved into a pumpkin on Halloween then light it with a candle then an old man will come and take your soul and you will die that very night!**

**Also, sorry if I get the name's spelt wrong but I did look them up! I promise!**

**Haruhi get's turned into a ****pumpkin???**

**By the way, ****Amylou11987 is doing a Ouran Host Club Halloween fic as well so check it out as this fic and her's is like sister fics almost as we shared ideas when writing them!**

"Daddy's coming!" shouted Tamaki as he ran though music room three and was stopped before he could enter the backroom.

"Hey Tono, what's up?" Asked Hikaru and Karuo as they leant against the door to the backroom, blocking Tamaki from entering.

"I can't find my daughter! What have you evil double gangers done to my daughter!" cried Tamaki as he tried to get around the twins but was blocked each time.

"Haruhi? She's was hosting the last we saw here" Karuo said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hosting?" asked Tamaki with a look that made him look like a puppy.

"Yeah, with Renge, they and some guest was making pumpkins," answered Hikaru but when he and his twin saw the look in their king's eyes…they almost ran for the hills.

"Yay! My daughter has finally made a female friend! Where is she now? Baking cookie?" asked Tamaki with stars in his eyes.

"Weeellll, you see…." Karuo said slowly getting Tamaki's attention.

"Well what?" asked Tamaki, starting to lose his temper with the twins.

Instead of answering the twins opened the doors to the backroom with an evil smile on their face which Tamaki didn't notice.

"Haruhi! My precious daughter! What have those evil double gangers done to you?" cried Tamaki as he ran into the room but stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was in the centre of the room.

There in the centre of the room was a pumpkin that had Haruhi's face on it.

"Noooo my precious daughter, what have those double gangers done to you!" Tamaki cried out in tears and then picking up Haruhi the pumkin he holds it close to his chest and hugs it "Don't worry Haruhi, I'll make it all better, until we can get some to turn you back, I'll make you comfortable."

Running out of the backroom with Haruhi the pumpkin, Tamaki never noticed the twin smirks that the twins shared.

"I can't believe he actually feel for that," Karuo said darkly as they watched Tamaki go.

"Well that's boss for you, though we've got to keep Haruhi busy," answered Hikaur.

*****With the other members of the host club*****

"Tama-chan what are you doing?" Hunni asked as he hugged his Bun-bun.

"I'm looking after my daughter!" replied Tamaki, he had placed Haruhi the pumpkin in a pot of soil and was watering here with a child's watering can.

"But Tamaki, that's n-" Kyoya said but was cut off by what seemed to be thunder.

*******Queue stage coming up and Renge appearing with evil laugh***

"Let him continue! It's so sweet, it's drawing in the guests and showing his loving and caring side! The guests like love a man that's in touch with his sensitive side!" ordered Renge.

"All right but what are you wearing?" asked Kyoya as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'm cosy playing as Sally the rag doll from the English movie called 'Nightmare before Christmas', why don't you all join in? It is Halloween after all and Haruhi is doing a great job already!" Renge said as she moved around to show off her costume and Hunni looked at it.

"That is a good idea; it would draw in guests more, plus its cultural," Kyoya said as he jotted something down on his clip board.

"What! How could you use our daughter like this mummy!" cried Tamaki while wiggling about in anger (I don't know the proper word for it!) and looked to Kyoya for help.

"Quiet easily actually, if it involves profit," answered Kyoya, causing the other host club member's to sweet drop.

***Queue Renge's evil laugh and she and her stage disappearing back under the floor***

"So what will be dressed as?" asked Hunni cutely.

"Hunni you will be Zero" announced Tamaki.

"Yay!"

"Mori, you will be……a skeleton reindeer," Tamaki said as he pointed at Mori but all he got was a nod of the head.

"Kyoya, you will be the evil Dr Frankenstein!" Tamaki told Kyoya who nodded.

"Fitting," Kyoya answered while pushing up his glasses.

"What will you be Tama-chan and what about the Hikaru and Kaur?" asked Hunni while hugging his Bun-bun.

"I will be Jack the Skeleton and those evil double gangers don't need a costume to look scary!" Tamaki said while everyone else sweet dropped.

!Yay! Where doing cosy play like Renge Mori!" cried Hunni as he bounced around the room.

"Hn," was Mori's answer.

'What have I got myself into?' was Kyoya's thoughts.

*****Time Skip to the end of the day*****

"Guys I don't know why you're trying to keep me away from the music room for but I really need to get my pumpkin," said Haruhi as she walked with the twins to the third music room.

"But Haruhi! You need to-"said Karuo but was stopped.

"I've done plenty of things, now I need to get my pumpkin," Haruhi replied stubbornly.

Haruhi opened the doors to the music room only to find the most ridicules site she had ever seen. The whole host club was dressed up in Halloween costumes, Tamki was a skeleton, Mori was what appeared to be a skeleton reindeer, Hunni seemed to be a ghost of a dog with a nose like Rudolph and Kouya seemed to be dress up in a mixture of Frankenstein and an evil genius doctor.

That wasn't so weird as it was Halloween but they was watering a pumpkin of herself that she had made herself and was treating it with so much care and love… they also had the guests in on it too…

"Err, what are you guys doing?" asked a shocked and stunned Haruhi, ignoring the laughing twins behind her.

"Haruhi! You're no longer a pumpkin! I told you guys!" Tamaki said as he did a victory pose, he had been right about Haruhi being a pumpkin…or so he thought.

"Tono, we got you but we never thought we'd get the entire host club too!" Karuo said between laughs.

"What do you mean you evil double gangers? Where have you been with my daughter?" cried Tamaki in anger.

Ignoring them Haruhi walked over to her pumpkin and picked it up out of the pot.

"Haruhi what are you doing! You're going to get cursed!" cried Hunni, he didn't want his friend to become a pumpkin again.

"Sempai, this pumpkin is one that I made with the guest's earlier, I just came to get it and go home as I don't know about you but I don't want to be out on the streets tonight," deadpanned Haruhi making the other host's (but Tamaki) realize what the twins had done.

"So it's not cursed?" Tamaki asked, looking like a puppy again.

"No, you know the saying, 'trick or treat?'" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah, that commoner thing?" Tamaki said, proud that he knew a commoner custom.

"Well Senpai, you've just been tricked by Hikura and Karou," Haruhi told Tamaki.

**The end!**

**So what do you think of this Halloween special one-shot? It's my first Ouran Host Club fic so be nice when reviewing!**

**By the way, ****Amylou11987 is doing a Ouran Host Club Halloween fic as well so check it out as this fic and her's is like sister fics almost as we shared ideas when writing them!**


End file.
